So Undercover
by IALB123
Summary: Santana Lopez is a citizen of immense power and an insatiable desire for the one woman she can't have. Quinn Fabray can't resist her fierce attraction to the seductive latina who crosses her path. Swept into a dangerous world of passion and conflict, Quinn realizes there's more at stake than her love for Santana. QUINNTANA pairing. So not own Glee.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Santana, I'd really appreciate you hurrying the hell up. I need to pee and Blaine is going to be late for his interview. C'mon, Satan, stop hogging the bathroom" Kurt banged furiously on the bathroom door, jumping up and down like a toddler needing to pee. Well, technically he had to pee, but the only difference here was that he wasn't a toddler.

"Christ, Lady Hummel. I needed to gets my sexy on. It's my first day at this bar and I need to make an impression. God, my boss is totally smackin'. You should see her…."

Santana was abruptly cut off by a groan from Kurt and a pale palm flying to his head in terror. "Stop..just stop. I have a really bad hangover and a big piss, I might add. So I doubt that your foul sentences would make my need to gag any less. Now kindly move out of my way so little Hummel over here…" Kurt pointed down to his crotch, a dramatic expression on his face. "…can get his pee on"

Rachel could be heard giggling loudly from the kitchen, almost dropping her pancake as she made an attempt to flip it in the pan.

"What are you laughing about, Hobbit? We all know no one can do me better than well…me" The latina's head bobbed to the side, a coy grin crossing her lips.

"Well, Santana, I'll have you know that your antics are very entertaining, but you really need to stop using all our hot water when you bathe yourself in the mornings. I myself have a reputation to maintain, which means I have to be clean. There's no way I'm showering in cold water. If I catch a cold, it would be a big risk for my.."

"Alright, Jesus just shut up" Santana placed herself on a kitchen chair, glaring at her friend whom she secretly loves.

"Alright, I'm shutting up about that. Now, if I may be granted one more question?" Rachel looked hopeful as she glanced at the latina over her shoulder.

"Out with it, man hands" Santana wove dismissively, one leg falling over the other, impatiently tapping her index finger on the wooden counter.

"It's just that..you're so talented. You have the world's potential and yet you chose to go and work in a bar. It's a little disappointing to watch it all play out…" The small brunette hesitantly turned toward her friend, a look of concern at her features.

"Everyone knows how awesome I am, Berry. But not everyone gets it as easy as you do. This is New York and I have to keep busy. It's just a matter of time before someone witnesses the awesome trail of hotness my ass leaves behind. So don't you worry your Broadway minded little head, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself" Santana retorted, sighing as she spoke her last words. If she had to be honest with herself, she was a little envious of all Rachel had accomplished since they left high school and the girl was even decent enough to not taunt her about it.

"I'm just saying, San. I'd hate it to see you forget who you really are"

…"Alrighty, ladies.." Blaine sauntered into the kitchen, proudly smirking at his professional appearance as he gave an expected glance at his friends. "How am I looking? Ready to rock and roll?"

"You look great, Blaine. But I still don't understand why you're wearing a gay colored suit when you're going to audition for a band..but nonetheless, great. Maybe your somewhat /not/ hideous voice will distract them from your outfit" Santana eyed her friend's clothing with a shake of her head, quickly dismissing her crude comments by sipping on her juice.

"You honestly need to get laid, Satan" Kurt commented as he came to a stand still next to his boyfriend'; wrapping a protective arm around his shoulder whilst whispering in his ear 'you look great, handsome'.

"Oh, please. I've had enough lady lovin' to last me a lifetime"

They all chuckled at Santana's comment. If only they knew how lonely sex without love can be.

….

"So, Ms Lopez.." Mrs Vause started to question as she looked over Santana's papers. "You dropped out of college after studying two years of…' She ruffled through the papers in attempt to find the specific major..'law? You were going to be a lawyer? And yet you chose to come and work in my bar? Why is that?"

Santana was thoughtful for a moment. Sure, she could be honest and say that she'd given up on everything since Brittany ran over her heart with her monster truck of 'I just don't feel it anymore, Sanny'. But she knew how pathetic that would sound. To admit she'd given up on herself. Her parents are giving her the silent treatment. They never understood why she did what she did. Everything she had felt in the passed was gone. She wasn't the girl who wanted to be a lawyer or the girl that would give her life just so Brittany would love her back. She wanted more for herself. She needed something different.

"Can I just say that I chose to take on a different path because I was sick of doing what people had expected of me? Honestly, Mrs Vause, this is just a bartending job. I need a new intervention and a whole different perspective and I honestly don't feel like discussing how fucked up my life is. Now do I have the job, or don't I ?" She knew without saying that she shouldn't have done that. She needed this job. Okay, technically she didn't need a job but she needed to be busy.

…...

"Kurt, honestly. This just doesn't seem like Santana. She's going for a bartending job when we both know she knows she could do better. Something is just not right" Rachel piped up through her sips of coffee. They had met for lunch like they did every day.

"I agree..but..it's Santana. Let's just leave her to it, yeah? I'm sure she'll be spreading her wings in no time but I honestly don't feel like intervening right now"

"You're probably right..I just…"

…..

"Lopez, report" A stern voice roared over the phone as Santana checked in. Her voice was full of pride and accomplishment as she spoke.

"I'm in" Was all she needed to say before she hung up and proceeded her walk home. She hated lying to her friends about why she was really here. It was the best cover story she could think of. Her real life was the best cover story. At least she knew she could go back to her original familiarity whilst doing this job.

…..

_Hey guys. So I've started this story with no clue where I'm headed. Originally it's going to be Quinntana. I just need to figure out how they'll meet. What do you guys think Santana is up to?_

_And apologies for not updating my other stories. I lost my muse. /if/ I can pick it back up with this one I may continue. So please, review so I can know how it's going._

_Let me know if I should continue this story and share some ideas._

_Until the next chapter ;)_


	2. When I first saw your face

There was a walking wet dream in New York's Cayoty Ugly bar. Quinn Fabray spotted her behind the counter during her entrance. She was immediately arrested by the latina girl's flawless sensuality. She slowed to a sudden halt in the middle of the dance floor; a shiver of appreciation coursing its way down her pale skin. She was thinking, for the first time in a while, perhaps her luck had turned around. After the life she had, this silver lining would gladly be embraced if it were to cross her path.

Her takeoff from Lima, Ohio had been delayed for almost an hour and she had almost missed her rebooked flight.

When Quinn finished her observance from the crowd around her, she turned her attention back to the most decadent- looking woman she'd ever seen. The woman who's name she wished to know paced expertly up and down, taking orders from the clients. Every once and a while she'd glance around the bar as if to make her own observance of what was going on around her, as if she might expect something or someone. A cream-colored V-neck T-shirt stretched over smooth, olive skin, hinting at a body worthy of completing the package.

Quinn pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear. This girl had Unadulterated sex appeal. The kind that came naturally; the kind you couldn't buy.

A drop of sweat slid down her neck. The trickle heightening her physical awareness of the girl she was shamelessly ogling. Quinn's inner desire drew her to the woman just as much as her beauty did. Bravely, Quinn walked over to the bar, willing the girl to look at her. Her head lifted from her previous occupation, meeting Quinn's gaze.

She was hit with a sensation known to no other. Heat coursed its way through her excited veins. She inhaled sharply and moved to sit at the corner of the bar, willing herself to tear her eyes away from the woman; giving her the opportunity to act on her obvious interest. Somehow she knew this girl was predatory, the kind of girl who would pursue what she wanted.

Quinn's pale trembling fingers reached over the bar; quickly glancing over the shooter menu. She knew loosening up would probably work in her favor. She glanced up from the menu and she smell of vanilla hit her nostrils, making her mouth water. The last thing she needed was to get her hopes and senses up to something that may never happen. Then again, maybe the rush of a shot tequila might help soothe her trembling nerves.

She took in a sharp breath and ordered.."One tequila, please" Quinn dug into her purse in order to pay for a drink. Her hand stilled midway as the woman spoke.

"It's on me" She said. God, that voice. Tantalizingly sonorous.

The dark skinned woman reached forward, placing Quinn's drink in front of her. She breathed in her toxic scent, sending her mind to places she could wander in forever. Her smell was pure, personal, like air cleansed by a rainstorm.

Quinn mentally slapped herself at what she chose to wear this evening. If the turn of events was clearer to her earlier on, she might have dressed with a different plan in mind. Even though Quinn thought she needed to look hot for this woman, she knew she was way out of her league.

Quinn faced the woman in order to thank her.."Thank you Miss…?" She held her hand out in greeting.

"Santana Lopez" The girl stated flatly, confidently as a cheeky smile tugged at the corner of her luscious lips, her white canine teeth shining brightly. Santana accepted the handshake, her thumb stroking across Quinn's knuckles, which sent the other woman on a ride to heaven.

Quinn's breath caught in her throat, her heartbeat accelerating under the powerful, yet light touch the woman brought to her hand.

Both fiercely well built and terrifyingly beautiful. She was perfect.

Santana reached down and caught Quinn's ID, which stuck out of her wallet. "Nice to meet you Quinn Fabray..from Lima, Ohio? Impressive. Why so far from home, miss Fabray?"

"Just moved here actually. I finished law school about a month ago and got an internship here in New York.

Santana's eyes was the most unusual shade of brown, set in olive skin, framed by dark lashes. And they were glued to her as if they couldn't stop staring.

Santana raked her over with a searing glance and she felt flushed; left naked by the undressing she'd done in her mind.

_I bet she fucks like an animal._

Quinn was heated by the unexpected thought and abruptly stood from her chair, making an excuse for her departure. "Sorry, I uh. It's late. My roommate is probably wondering where I am" Her voice was trembling, as were her fingers as she shot the tequila down her throat.

"My shift is just ending. I'm taking you home" Santana quickly said her goodbyes and grabbed her purse. There was something very determined in the way she went after Quinn.

Quinn was dumbstruck by the demand; unable to find a response, she settled with going wherever Santana planned on taking her. Whether it was her home or the latina's. The warmth down in her stomach made it impossible for her to say no.

…

_So I left you guys with a little teaser. Just wanted to make the Quinntana endgame clear and hopefully leave you wanting more. Let me know what you think and if you're up for a next chapter. I'm not going to rush into anything because that's how life goes. _

_Cheers xx_


End file.
